Grand Gaia's Savior Kinda
by seahorse123
Summary: Brave Frontier just how I want it. AU. First story warning also. Don't forget that I can rate it whatever I want.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;I don't own Brave Frontier or their characters or anything of theirs for that matter

AN. So this is now into existence.

Ugh my head hurts… I feel like I was hit by a car… where am I anyway?

Opening my eyes I'm greeted with,"... nothing." Turning around or at least hoping I was I see a faint green light. Hmmm what is this? It looks like a tiny ball… light… thing… my god do I need to work in my L.A class.

"**Summoner… I see that… you have found me…" **The light thing pulses at this is happening.

"Huh who's there?!" I shout not sure I'm gonna get a response.

"**Don't be alarmed… I am Lucius… I have called upon you for… a quest…"**

"Before that can you tell me exactly what you are Lucius?"

"**I am a god of this realm… this realm needs your assistance… if you so accept I shall send a goddess to aid you… do you accept?"**

Thinking about this I realize that if I don't accept this entity could just up and leave me here and never send me back, well looks like there is only one choice,"I accept this quest."

After saying this I start to see a bunch of things rushing into a center point. From what I can see there is light, like sunlight however that works when no sun exists here, then fire, water/ice, leaves and dirt, electricity, and finally darkness even darker than my surroundings.

When all these… for a lack of better word elements come together they form a absolutely huge door. Now that I think about it maybe I don't want to be Summoner anymore if I have to tame something like this. Eternal darkness sounds much more fun.

When I finish that thought the doors start to open with a blinding light pouring out from it causing me to close my eyes. Opening my eyes again I see something that most probably wouldn't expect.

What or rather who was standing in front of me is a mystery but she is rather short with fair skin and green hair. She wears a brown dress underneath what looks like a green cat eared cloak. She carries a staff which is almost a head taller than her, there is also a bell connected to the wooden staff.

She looks rather adorable. I don't know how someone like her could come out of a door that big or menacing looking. When we lock eyes with each other she… starts blushing and tries to hide behind her staff, ok then that's going to be a problem.

"**This is the Geomancer Claris… she will also help you with your quest… as will many others… now you must go… and begin your quest."**

With that all said and done there is another blinding light! Why so many lights! Can't my vision just go blurry instead of trying to blind me!

AN; Now that that's finished...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Brave Frontier or any of its characters

A.N; Still writing apparently

Opening my eyes I see a ceiling. Yep a ceiling, well isn't that just all fine and dandy. Oh well at least that was just a dream, no matter how real it looked. Now turning to my right I see my computer and my DS sitting there. With me in my bed are my headphones, phone, and tablet. Picking up my headphones I can hear some vocaloid playing… well I always did enjoy it.

Getting up I go sit on my computer chair and start scrolling through youtube. Finding nothing to entertain myself with, I go and get onto crunchyroll. Finding an anime to watch I go and turn on the lights that I forgot to turn off leaving the room in darkness.

Oh did I forget to mention it's 6 AM? Well I wake up a hour and a half earlier than I should so I can play my games. I just do that but anyways back to the anime! Apparently it's about two people who need to hunt down loose souls that escaped from New Hell. The female character is an airhead demon, while the boy character seems to be a hardcore gamer 'god'.

1 and a half episodes later it's past 7 but my mum hasn't checked to see if I'm awake. Well could I care less but anyways I need to get dressed. Throwing on some socks, jeans, a random t-shirt, and a black hoodie with gray stripes running horizontally across of it.

When I walk out the door... why am I outside? Last I checked my house was inside a house, upstairs. Well I guess that throws my idea of brushing my teeth out the window, if I had window to begin with. Looking to the right of the door my shoes are placed next to it. Well at least they're being guarded by that girl from my dreams... ok what is she doing here?

"Umm... hello?" I greet her in an awkward sort of way.

Seemingly waking up, she looks towards me,"Oh... hello summoner... how are you?" She asks this with probably one of the most adorable faces ever.

But that's something to think about later. Right now I guess the best course of action would half to be answer her,"Ummm good, but just highly confused as to why I am here."

"Well don't worry about that! Someone will explain that later!" She says her tired face turning into one of excitement.

"Ok then, so what now? Should we stay here? That seems to be the smartest course of option right now."

"Since you're the summoner you get to call the shots, also I don't really know what to do. All I know is that you summoned me and I am now one of your summons."

"Anyways, what's your name, you never told me?" I ask now noticing that I have not in the slightest clue as to what her name is.

"Oh! My name is Claris! I'm a Geomancer, so most call me Geomancer Claris!" She says with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"Well, you want to come inside? I got a bunch of food hiding in the closet." I ask her throwing the food in there because... food.

"Well I am hungry, so sure!" She agrees with a lot of excitement in her voice.

Going inside I notice the amazed look on her face. This must be very weird and awe inducing for her. As far as I know, usually when there is magic in society it's always in this weird... I don't know anyother way to say this but an eternal medieval time. Which always fascinated me that no one in hundreds or even thousands of years would not want to know the full capabilities of such a force. I for one do and I'm gonna find out on this journey... that is if we even start because now that I think about it, how is the person who is supposed to find us do that?

As if sensing my question Claris decides to answer my thoughts,"Don't worry she'll be able to find us, summoner energy is really easy to sense... or at least yours is," well that's nice... wait... usually in any story with a character with a stronger than average energy aura thing they either are just a supportive character or a main character... well shit.

"By any chance does this quest involve saving the world or anything of the sort?"

"Hmmm... yep! Our job is to save Grand Gaia!" After she says this I facepalm instantly.

A.N; so I finished this... I kinda like this.


End file.
